Gas Hour
Gas Hour is thirteenth episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot Carl is seen sitting on his bed in his room, watching TV. "You can do it, Rarity. Believe in yourself." Carl appears to be talking to the TV show he is watching. Breaking News suddenly appear over the screen. "What now?" Carl rolls his eyes. "Breaking news! Bellhood, appears to be covered in some sort of toxic gas! Millions of people are feeling ill. Is this caused by the gas? Find out more, in 2 hours." TV reporter says. "Dr. Psycho, duh!" Carl says and runs downstairs. "Reda, we have a mystery to solve!" Reda comes out of the kitchen, drinking Pepsi. "What mystery." "Some gas covered the whole Bellhood!" Carl freaks out. "Let me guess. Someone ate something nuclear and farted?" Reda smiles and Carl facepalms. "I acctually don't know..." Carl says. "Let's go then." Reda drags Carl by his overalls out of the house. "I'll take..." Carl transforms and Reda loses holding his overalls. "Pwnfist?" Reda frowns. "I didn't want Pwnfist." Pwnfist slaps his Xtratrix and transforms. "Not a bad choice. Fits you well." Reda says. "Stinkfly? I thought you hated Stinkfly!" Stinkfly frowns. "I do." Reda slaps the Suprematrix. "But i don't hate Magneto!" Magneto starts jumping from one street light to another, by magnetizing to each. Stinkfly flies up. Later, Abandoned Amusement Park, outside, 7:30 PM Stinkfly is looking around. "Nothing! Aw come on!" Stinkfly reverts. Carl looks around. Carl turns around and sees GCB. "AAGH! You scared me, dude!" GCB says nothing. "Graeme? Buddy?" Carl says. GCB takes a laser gun and fires a blast from it. "What the?!" Carl shocks and dodges the blast. GCB fires another, stronger blast. Carl runs away from the blast and jumps. "Don't fail me now, Xtratrix!" Carl transforms. Mindcontrolled GCB looks at the glowing smoke. A vampire jumps out. "Whampire? Okay..." GCB lights up his Omnitrix and spreads light all over Whampire. "AAGH!" Whampire hides behind a popcorn machine. "Wow Xtratrix, why did you give me a light weak alien?!" GCB turns off the light and slowly walks towards Whampire. "Think, vampirebrain, think!" Whampire's mask points up as he got an idea. "Hey GCB!" Whampire jumps out and GCB surprises. "I'm your master now!" Whampire tries to hypnotize already hypnotized GCB. GCB almost gets hypnotized, but instead snaps out of Whampire's hypnotizing and slaps him. Whampire falls on the ground. "That's it! Sorry i have to do this to you, GCB, but..." Whampire gets up, punches GCB and sucks some of his life energy. GCB faints. Whampire looks sorrily at GCB. Whampire opens his hands and wings. "Let's bring you home." Whampire grabs GCB and puts him on his shoulder, then flies in the air. Camera zooms into GCB's unconscious face. Later, we see Carl, Reda and Clover in an WOOHP jail cell, looking at unconscious GCB. "Is there any way to locate what's wrong with him?" Carl worries. Clover is scanning unconscious GCB with an laser. "I don't know. The scans are saying he's infected by mind controling...gas?" "Dr. Psycho! I'm sure it's him!" Carl stands up and cracks his knuckles. "Don't be so sure, the bottle of gas i found doesn't have Psycho's DNA on it." Clover says. Carl loses hope and sits down. "But i do see this weird signature...0U1NN?" Clover confuses. "As in, OUINN?" Carl confuses too. "Quinn? Again?" Clover realizes. "Quinn?! No! There must be a mistake!" Carl shocks. "Oh, but there isn't!" Unknown voice is heard. Carl freaks out and the jail cell's doors start slowly closing. "No!" Clover puts her laser scanner in between the doors and tries to open them, but the scanner breaks and they close. "I am claustrophobic, you know!" Carl freaks out. "Even better." Unknown voice is heard again and this time it laughs. "Nighty night, kids." Gas starts coming from some pipes in the cell. "Aaagh!" Carl and Reda try to reach their trixes, but they pass out, and so does Clover. Quinn shows up in front of the cell's doors. Later, the team is shown captured in a lair. Carl is in a forcefield, Reda is cuffed to a torture table and Clover is hanging tied from a pipe. Carl is trying to open his cuff that is holding Xtratrix. "I can't believe you got away!" "Oh, but i did...AFTER YOU DEFEATED ME!" Quinn says and a flashback occurs, from the past series. "You got back your Xtratrix...I almost died in that water after you destroyed everything i had!" Time shifts back to present day. "So?" Carl says. "So? So..? SO?!" Quinn turns off the forcefield and grabs Carl for his overalls. "Today, you pay!" "Hey, that rhymes!" Carl smiles. Quinn throws Carl on the ground and punches him. "Now you're punching kids?" Carl says and stands up. Carl runs to a generator and it electrocutes Carl's cuff. "I surely expected that. Cristopher!" Quinn frowns. GCB walks in. "Destroy him!" Quinn says and more Bellhood citizens come in. Carl freaks out. "Xtratrix, please. I know you hate me, but please give me something usable!" Carl hits the Xtratrix and a epic transformation light spreads. Quinn covers the light from his face with his hands. "The light!" Carl turns blue and his shirt rips, leaving only a small bandage on his right arm. His legs ultimately thicken, and forearms enlarge. Quinn and Clover jawdrop. "Plastellino? I thought i lost him past recalibration?" Plastellino flies over to Quinn and grabs his neck. Quinn grabs Plastellino's arm with his mechanic hand and shocks him. "Ugh!" Plastellino spreads his clay body all over Quinn's. "Get off me, you pile of clay!" Quinn throws Plastellino off him. "Why did you poison the people of Bellhood?!" Plastellino spits clay on Quinn's hand. Quinn runs over to Plastellino and sticks the clay in his eyes, then punches him in the stomach. "I knew i would lure you into a trap!" Plastellino grabs Quinn for his shoulder and fastly slams him into the wall. "And what about Reda, Clover and me? We aren't infected and we were in touch with the gas you spread!" "The gas was designed to not affect you." Quinn electrocutes Plastellino once again. "And GCB?" Plastellino punches Quinn. "I didn't know him until now!" Quinn grabs Plastellino's Xtratrix and he reverts. "Uhh..." Carl freaks out as Quinn grabs him. "Today, prepare for your end, Shennyson!" Quinn tries to hit Carl but he transforms and disappears. "I'm an Enderman?" EnderCarl looks at himself. Quinn is seen covered with smoke. EnderCarl reverts. "What's buggin' ya?" Quinn comes to Carl and grabs him for his overall. Quinn flies up on a pipe. He holds Carl for only one overall. "Scared, i presume?" "Well, kinda..." Carl freaks out. Carl's one overall unhooks and Carl starts falling, as Quinn drops him. "Xtratrix, don't fail me now, pleaase!" Carl slaps the Xtratrix and it glows ultimately bright. Electricity comes out of the Xtratrix. Quinn covers his eyes. Carl transforms and falls down, leaving a giant smoke crater. Electricity comes to the cuffs that are holding Reda, and the pipe that's holding Clover. They burn away, and Reda and Clover are set free. Smoke reveals Cindermusic sitting in the crater. Quinn, Reda and Clover jawdrop. Cindermusic powers up a giant sonic light orb, which brights up the whole hideout. "Try a little, light fusion. Gathered by, Cindermusic!" Cindermusic powers up and enlarges the orb. "AAGH!!!" Quinn falls down and stands up. "THE LIIGHT!" "Afraid of the light, eh?" Cindermusic rises in the air and the light covers Quinn completely. Quinn opens his hands and his arms and chest light up. "I can't take it!" Quinn starts burning away. "AAGH!..." Cindermusic reverts. "And that, is how you make a vampire die." Carl crosses his arms. "But he never was a vampire!" Clover says. "I know, right." Carl says. "Atleast he's done." GCB says. Carl, Reda and Clover smile as they see everyone back to normal. Carl and GCB hug in happiness. "Gaaaa-" Reda tries to say something but Clover punches him and he faints. Carl and GCB laugh. "Let's all go home now. I need to finish watching My Little Pony." Carl says. They all walk out of the hideout. Reda realizes something. "My Little Pony? Gaaaa-" Clover punches Reda once again. END Characters *Carl *Reda *GCB *Clover Villains *Quinn(first reappearance) Aliens Used By Carl *Pwnfist *Stinkfly *Whampire(first reappearance) *Plastellino(first reappearance) *EnderCarl(first appearance) *Cindermusic By Reda *Magneto Trivia *It's revealed that: **Carl is scared of Quinn. **Carl likes watching My Little Pony. Category:Episodes